The Easton Files:Layla Smith De Havilland
by LillyGirlPrincessLauren
Summary: In the small state of Conneticut is one of the mose prestigious boarding schools on the country:Easton Academy.The Billings girls grace the halls,ans especailly young Layla Smith de Havilland.One of the yougest Billings girls ever,she has many envious.
1. The Newest Billings Girl

The Easton Files:Layla Smith de Havilland

Layla Smith de Havilland walked up to her dorm stopped before she opened the closed her eyes and a smile found it`s way on her lips as she inhaled the scent of the crisp fall opened the the door opened,it revealed a huge Gone With The Wind esque would walk up the staircase,but not now,while she had her 100 pound (or so it seemed) suitcase.

Layla waited for the elevator to come to a stop before walking out and into her luxury bedroom,_ahem_, opened the door to her room only to find a family friend,Noelle Lange,and Easton Academy`s ruling queen,sitting on her bed with her arms and legs crossed.

"It`s about time."Noelle said with the roll of her eyes and a mischevious smile."There`s some people you need to meet."Noelle said getting up and pulling her followed her to a room with of beautiful,too-real-to-be-true girls."These are my friends,and yours too."Noelle said with a proud look on her face."This is my roomate,Ariana Osgood."Noelle pointed to a gorgeous ethereal girl with white blonde hair,icy blue eyes,and an olive complexion."This is Kiran Hayes."She said pointing to a gorgeous girl that Layla had seen in some Ralph Lauren print adds."And this Taylor Bell."Noelle said casting a look towards a preppy looking girl with blonde curls and aqua blue eyes."Girls,this is Layla Smith de Havilland,an old family friend,and granddaughter of Olivia de Havilland."She looked at the girls sternly and said "You know,the girl that had the guy that Scarlett O`Hara wanted?"After that Layla seen a few looks of recognition

"That`s right."said Kiran with a small nodd of approval."You`re in the magazines all the time."

"And now that`s she`s done filming her hit movie,she came to grace us with her presence."replied Noelle.

Layla pulled her purple Michael Kors Draped-front cardigan closer to could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and looked down to the ground.

"Yup,we officialy have a movie star on campus."said another girl walked wasn`t as pretty as the others,but there was something specail._Duh_ thought else would she get into Billings?

Noelle looked up."And Layla,this is Glass-licker."Noelle said casting a look towards the the girl stepped confidently forward."Don`t mind her.I`m Reed you are?"she said looking at Layla up and down and wondering why she was only sent out invitations to the extremely specail was rare in her kind.

Noelle looked at Reed and said "Reed this is Layla Smith de Havilland,your new roommate."She said looking Reed directly in the eyes with a stare that sent chills down Layla`s spine,and continued talking to her through 'the stare'."Layla is famous."Noelle said tossing her hair as if she met famous people everyday.

After a couple moments of silence Noelle said"Well,let`s get you to aquainted while you unpack and decorate your new room." pushing them out of the room.

As they walked towards there spacious room,which was actually more like a a luxury suite Reed asked "So that`s how you got in Billings,being famous?You`re the second youngest girl ever to be accepted."Reed was silent for a moment and then she continued and cast Layla a side glance."I was the first."Layla nodded her head and tried to sound was so jet lagged.A nine hour flight was tiring."Then I guess we have something in common."Reed looked at her for a moment then smiled."I guess so."

As Layla was fluffing the matching pillows that wenLayla looked out her big double window to see some guys playing hot the ones she seen in Abercrombie and was especailly a cute one with messy-but-cute hair,with a bronze was extremely was a capital 'H'.Reed came and looked over her shoulder "Which one are you looking at?" Reed asked playfully."The really buff messy haired Abercrombie look-a-like."Layla said,still watching."Him?"Reed said looking at the guys."His name is Chase know Matthews Incorporated?"Layla nodded while Reed paused an then continued to talk."Well,that`s his `s in all AP classes and pitcher on the varsity baseball team." "`s ...do you like him?I mean,you seem to know alot about him."Layla said trying to be play it off and be looked out the window with a dreamy smile plastered on her face." he is all are."Reed looked at Layla."Lucky you actually have a shot with him."Layla struck a dumbfounded look."Because..."Reed explained."Your a Billings Billings girls get whatever,and whomever they your lucky you`re friends with makes you the newest golden girl."Reed added._Hmm _thought Layla._Maybe I can use that to my advantage and win Chace`s heart._

to her black and white polka dot Pottery Barn comforter on her bed,Reed asked her "Are you coming to dinner?Any minute Noelle is going to pop in and drag us to the dining hall."As if by magic,Noelle came in and said "Time to come and get your girls like you need your nutrients."She sounded very cheerful."Yeah we`re coming."Layla said putting her Chloe Wrap around boots back on her she walked with her new proclaimed headed to a table in the center of all tables,a table where they all could be seen and they many people stopped what they were doing and stared at them as they passed took her Sephora compact out of her purse,checking her at her stared her navy blue eyes,bronze skin,and curly chocolate brown eyeliner or mascara lip gloss were staring at her in curiousity and admiration.

Layla got up ready to get some of the welcome felt a tug on her seen it was Noelle,looking at her with her usual bored expression,but this time with a sparkle of micheviousness in her eyes."Why don`t you let our friend Reed do it?."She tightened her smile."That`s part of Reed`s job."

"Oh."Layla didn`t know just how things rolled around here just quite yet,and she wanted to play it then Layla looked around for Chase,who was apparently MIA for the looked down and about 15 seconds later the door and a few other guys walked straigt for the Billings pulled up a few chairs and sat looked at Reed."I want a California roll." she said fast and a tad bit bossier than her normal rolled her eyes and walked to get it,obviously took Reed`s empty seat next to Layla.

Noelle cleared her throat." Layla Smith de `s the girl I was telling you about."she said looking directly at looked at was SO much cuter up had gorgeous blue-gray eyes,and his chistled features were way more defined up close,and way smiled and made direct eye contact."I`m Layla,but you obviously already know that."Layla seen Chase return her smile and offered to shake her hand,and she accepted,her hand almost melting beneath his presence."I`m Chase."he said."And it`s a pleasure to meet you."he said with a level of intensity in his could feel the instant attraction and knew that he could scooted his chair closer to her.

" is a little close to get to comfort."Noelle said whispering in another honey blonde guys you asked Layla,they looked a little to close to get to comfort too."Layla."Noelle said smiling at the boy."This is Dash boyfriend."she said laying an arm on his felt the gesture as to say 'stay away'.Not that she would go after Dash when Chase was right here next to her brushing his toned leg against hers.

All the sudden Reed came handed Layla her California roll and was about to ask Chase to get up when Noelle shot a look at was like the were pathologically ,Reed sat accrossed the table next to Taylor,shooting Layla a look."Someone`s a little cranky."Kiran said to just looked was a peaceful person and liked to stay that the most part.

"So Layla,what sport are you going to try out for?"Chase students had to be apart of a sport unless a medical reason made it unfit for them."Cheerleading."Layla said almost had always done cheerleading,and in a movie she once starred in she played co-captain,and she liked it."You?"Layla said pretending to be ignorant about Chase`s all star position.A deep,wide smile spread to his lips."I" he said proudly"Am the pitcher for the varsity baseball you be cheering for me?"he batted his eyes at Layla."Why wouldn`t I?"she took the last bite of her California sat down and listened to All the other girls talk about the latest Ralph Lauren fashion show and bruskly stood up and pushed her chair in."I`m going to go back to Billings."

"See you later Layla."said the other girls immitatated her and chirped there walked out.

Chase sat there and watched her leave for a wistful second,wishing she wouldn`t leave so soon."Wait."he said standing he opened the door and followed her."Layla!"he said."Wait up!"Layla spun around."Hey."she said jogged to catch up with her."I came to walk you to Billings."

" sweet of you."Layla said blushing.

He held out his hand,and even though her hand was cold it warmed his body and sent a rush of adrenaline up his they arrived at the Billings grabbed her other hand and faced her,looking was at least a foot in a half shorter than him."I`m glad that you decided to come to Easton."Chase said with a serious loosened the grip on her didn`t want to hurt her delicate body.

"I am too."she replied.

Chase wasn`t sure that what he was about to do was a great way to greet someone in the first hour you met someone,but he felt a mutual respect,and knew he couldn`t ignore bent down and softly kissed they were done,he looked at her and let out a wide smile."And that is how I feel about you."he said in a flirty looked at her directly in the eyes and said."You will be my girlfriend eventually."

"Of course I`ll be your girlfriend eventually."Layla said heart was soaring."Well,I better go in."Layla said breathlessly.

"I`m in the Ketlar visit me any time."Chase winked at her,then pecked her on the cheek,and started walkinbg towards his soon as Layla walked in and he seen a light flash,he stared at her window,which was conveniently right above where he watched her figure move in the light for a couple minutes then the curtains opened,revealing her in her PINK pajamas and hoodie."Goodnight Chase."Layla said as she closed the curtains again."Goodnight."he called out,pretty sure that she couldn`t hear him.

Layla brushed her teeth as she listened to Chase tel her goodnight and thought about how perfect Chase for that last got under her bedcovers and smiled.

at Easton Academy would be absolutely wonderful.


	2. Stepping Up

**Okay,so I know that there are some errors in the first chapter,but i promise this will be better. :)**

"Layla" a voice called."Layla,get up!We need to talk."Layla took off her black eyemask and sat up face-to-face with Noelle."We need to talk about your future at Easton."Noelle said with a serious expression .That`s what came to Layla as she sat up."Maybe we should go somewhere else."Noelle said looking towards the sleeping figure on Reed`s bed."Okay."Layla agreed.

Noelle and Layla walked down the they got to the bottom,all of the other Billings girls were there."Layla" said Kiran "we need to talk to you about what an honor it is to be in Billings."she looked at Noelle and then back to Layla."We don`t think you fully understand what an honor you have."There was a tan leather sofa with no one in it,and Noelle gestured to the chair."Sit."she commanded,and then took her spot next to Taylor.

"Ever since you`ve been in Billings,which has only been one day and one night,we`ve had some very annoying hopefuls."All the Billings girls looked at each other in disgust."And just this morning whilie Ariana was taking her morning jog,she was approaching by a group of annoying freshman and of whom which were your friends,and some of who were protestiing how you should not be in Billings."Layla looked at Ariana."I am so sorry."she didn`t know what else she could possibly say,but Noelle made a notion with her hand."No ,we came up with this."Noelle paused and looked at all the Billings girls until they all nodded."You are going to have to prove to everyone why and how you got here."Noelle nodded sternly at Layla."I know that you have what it takes,or else I wouldn`t have bothered to get you in ..."Noelle locked eyes with Layla as she said "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."replied Layla never breaking her gaze from Noelle.

A satisfied grin of approval fell on Noelle`s face."Then let`s do it."Noelle looked at all the other girls and said "Now everyone except Layla get out,and if you guys need to go anywhere,go through the back door."As soon as they all nodded,Noelle cast her attention back to Layla."Now I am an accomplished Billings girl.I am your cheat sheet for the test your about to take."Noelle sighed and then looked back at Layla."I do everything for a reason.I showed your pictures to Chase over the summer while our family was staying with yours in the Hamptons."Then she smiled."Step one to being legendary:Have a very cute guy always standing by your side."Then she looked at Layla,only with a different expression whick she couldn`t recgonize."Plus,you are the perfect girl for perfect."

"Anyway,"she continued,"You have to pay some

at midnight,we are going to go to hell hall and you are going to steal `s calculus test."Noelle shrugged."It`s not that leaves her door problem will be getting door is locked and the only way in is through a window.I,however will make it easy for you."Noelle pulled something shiny from her light blue 7 for all Mankind was a golden key."She smiled and dangled the key."Lucky for you,guess who just became the nurses assistant for advanced medical training?"Noelle said talking about she spoke in a quiet voice so no one could hear."While your at dinner,I am going to slip the key under your pillow,and when you come back,you`ll find it and at 12,me,you,Ariana,and Taylor will watch to make sure you do needs her beauty at the Ralph Lauren studio at 10."Noelle paused."Hurry up and put on a workout the second part in winning the school over,we`ll need to spend time dress never know who will be there."Noelle winked.

Layla blushed and ran up the stairs and got decided on some red shorts with a white stripe down the sides,a white ribbed tank,a red Juicy Couture hoodie,and some knee high red white shorts showed off her butt in a cute way and made her leggs look longer than they actually walked down stairs,careful not to was waiting for her at the bottom,arms crossed."Nice."she said as soon as she saw her."Now let`s go."They walked and headed towards the they were there,Noelle again had another talk."Part of the school domination means that you " Noelle pointed at Layla "are going to have become captain of the sophmore/freshman cheer that might be a girl your going up against,Sabrina Turner,has had her eye on the prize since last year."_ I bet she hasn`t been in two cheer movies._thought Layla."Don`t can`t do a good enough toe touch."

"But I thought you said it was going to be a challenge."replied Layla.

"Well,I`m not that sure."Noelle shrugged."I`m more in soccer and field everything in this school is like a for the good ,you have me on your side,and I`m willing to prevent the Billings house reputation from anything."Noelle looked determined."That`s why I brought you her,to see what you can do.I`m going to tell you what to do,and you do it."

Layla got ready for Noelle to call out some advanced moves."TOETOUCH!"Noelle called did one perfectly."HURKEY!"Layla jumped and kicked both legs out in opposide directions."ROUND OFF!"shouted Noelle as Layla started her perfect cartwheel which turned into a front flip,then landed on her heard clapping."Good can do the basics better tan anyof the other girls on the team."Layla was`nt paying attention at that last girl was doing also doing a round girl barely landed on her insictively knew who that was."Sabrina Turner."Layla turned to Noelle."Am I right."Noelle nodded with a disgusted look on her face." she`s been going after Chase since she first stepped foot into this school last year."

Layla felt her fists her , _almost _her her assurance from Noelle,Layla felt okay with she didn`t know how much about Sabrina,and she knew that if she were like all the rest of the girls at Easton,she would fight for what she ,Layla seen whispered in her ear."I set it up for Chase to come her."Layla seen the girl smile and say "Watch me."Then she did a backflip,but instead of landing it,she fell,obviously on helped her up."Not go!"Noelle said."Show her who`s the boss."Layla walked over there confidently like a girl on a mission.

Layla jogged over,pretending like it was a coincidence for Sabrina`s looked up at her and smiled."Hey Chase!"she said excidedly.

"Hey Layla!So...about last night " he started to explain."Shh."she put a finger to his pressed her body to his and looked up about a foot above her She felt two arms around her put the arm that wast`nt on his lips(her left one) on his cocked her head to the left and said."You know,I`ve been thinking about following your intreaty."she said sexily,referring to what he said last night about paying a visit to his dorm."Room 306,right?"

"`s the one."he winked at seen Sabrina slowly slink away._YES!!!_ she was screaming in her didn`t want to be labled as a slut.

She allowed him to keep holding her,and she felt her being held that she when he realized Sabrina left,he sighed."You are so perfect."He slipped his hands under her shirt,holding her bare waist and kissed her hungrily,"You weren`t serious,were you?"he said raising his eyebrows.

Layla smiled a specail smile that was only for him."No,but I definately want to see your room."he scooped her up and carried her like a groom would carry his they got to his room he sat them on his still sat on his lap."Just making else."she demanded,petting kisses around his lips.

"Your wish is my command."he said kissing her slipped his left hand up her fingers trailing her lacy bra,wondering whether she`d let him unfasten in._Damn._he was crazy about than he`d ever been about any girl,and probably ever would be about any other great part was that she was crazy about him she wrapped her arms around his neck in a romantic notion,he obliged and did felt her moan as he stroked her soft stopped kissing for a stared into her navy blue eyes and grabbed her face with both hands."You`re the most specail person in my life,you know that right?"he said in a serious nodded."If I didn`t know that I wouldn`t be here."she said lovingly while caressing his hair."Good."he said as they began kissing right hand brought her closer to him,if that waseven possible.

****

Hmm...only making out?I think they`re doing much more than `ll find out in the next chapter.


	3. Love Note Assignment

Layla Smith De Havilland sat in her advanced english placement was bored,cold,and on the brink of daydreaming about her boyfriend,Chase.

"Okay"said ."The assignment is due at the end of the period,then my TA(Teachers assistant) will grade them."

Layla snapped out of her transe and looked up on the board which said something raised her hand.  
"Um,,i don`t understand the assignment."The teacher looked at her sternly with her lime green eyes ...."All you have to is take out a paper and write anything down that you feel about love."said ."It`s quite easy."

Uh, the teacher walked away,Layla blushed furiously,thinking of was the pitcher for the varsity baseball team,a senior,in all AP classes,extremely cute and VERY toned.A dreamy smile played on her lips as she thought about was a player,but when he started dating Layla,he toned down and gave all his attention to was so sweet and so genuine she never wanted him to leave she wanted him to just wrap his toned arms around her and just stay there holding her first thing she wrote on her paper was 'I love you'.She smiled at the did love him,and was sure that he loved her wrote some cute quotes she felt true that she found on the drew a couple hearts and in the middle of the paper she wrote'L+C=heart'.Before she knew it,she was done,and the bell was about to ring for math,and after math was lunch.

She walked up to the front of the class and handed in her paper,putting it in the middle of all the other papers,embarrased to let Sabrina Turner,her enemy,see her paper.

As Layla walked out she was freezing!And she was so under-dressed!In California,this was okay,and Conneticut...well,it was extremeky looked up to see Chase heading her way,looking too hot for his own good in his baseball uniform.

"Hey babe." He said as he bent down to kiss stayed there for a minute,lingering her lips on his for a lips were so kiss was so gentle and Layla wasn`t running out of breath,she would`ve kissed him much longer.

"So what are you doing here?"Layla said,accepting his invitation to hold her hands."This is a 10th grade class you know."She said smiling in a way that she hoped he found sexy.

"Well"he said releasing her hand for a moment and running it through his hair,"I am the Teachers assistant."he said,obviously trying to impress her.

Well,it would not now.

.God!thought Layla.I just poured my heart onto that paper thinking it would be confidentail,and now he would find out!Layla felt like she was going to faint,but she kept her smiled sweetly and looked up at him."Well,I`m so glad that I have a smart AND sexy boyfriend."Layla stepped on her tip-toes and snuck him a quick goodbye smiling,trying to hide her sadness and embarrasment."I`ll see you at lunch."

Layla hurried off,and she could see Chase watch her as she walked contemplated skipping Trig and heading to her full sized bed her dorm she didn` took her seat 2 minutes before the tardy bell whole period she sat nervous and fidgety,waiting for her doom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Layla walked out of math class and walked to the Billings table to put her math book she walked into the cafeteria,opening her purse to make sure she had her money.

"LAYLA!"she heard someone be tchnical, turned .she thought as she seen him running towards her.

"Layla."he called again,this time more approached her."I read your assignment.A+ by the that`s not what i came to tell you." Chase looked down at his feet than looked down in her face."I love you.I`ve loved you from the moment I first layed my lips on yours.I always have,always will." he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and let them rest there,then he kissed her long and passionatey,and she responded the same way.A few lunch ladies and a few students were staring at them in looked at her with a smiled playing on his lips and said "Let`s get out of here."Layla matched his naughty smile and said "Let`s do it."And as Layla kissed Chase,she didn`t feel him pick her up and carry her outside facing him,kissing her hungrily.

Outside a car Mercedes was showed there passes to the security security guard nodded and smiled at them. Chace hopped in the car with Layla."You`ll see."he said winking at her."I hope so."Layla said leaning over to kiss Chase.

Layla smiled is total and complete happiness and knew something so embarrasing could turn out so great?


End file.
